Bright Like A Supernova
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "They'll be who they want to be." Drabbles, various pairings and characters.
1. Night

**Hey, so this'll be the first of many drabbles with various pairings. Feel free to leave a prompt in a review or a pairing and I'll try to do it! I have quite a few other stories going on right now, but I'll definitely try to update this when I can! **

**Fandom: **Young Justice

**Pairing: **Roy/Megan

**Characters: **Roy Harper, M'gann M'orzz, Lian Harper

* * *

><p>"So you've got everything…under control?" Roy raises an eyebrow, grip tightening on his bow. Megan nods, flashing him a grin. "Of course! I've got a movie and popcorn and she goes to bed at eight-thirty, nine if she's good, which she will be. Don't worry, I can handle this." She moves towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.<p>

Lian squeals from the couch, an "Ew daddy that's _icky_" emitting from her. Roy grins at her, walking to the couch and squatting down in front of the little girl. He smiles at her, pulling Lian close and kissing her cheeks and forehead. "I love you," he reminds her, pulling away, hands holding her cheeks. She nods, "I know daddy. I love you too."

Roy smiles at his daughter. Standing back up, he looks at Megan, "And I'll see _you,_" he walks over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Later. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

The Martian nods.

* * *

><p>It's late when he gets home, tossing his box onto the couch, her shuffles towards his bedroom. When he pushes open the door, he's surprised to see that Megan isn't sleeping. She isn't even in there.<p>

Turning, he looks to the door across from his. Papers and stickers are stuck to it, pictures of he and Lian and the Titan's scattered across the wooden surface. He pushes it open quietly, smiling slowly when he sees his girlfriend and daughter sprawled out on her bed.

Kicking off his boots, he walks into the room, leaning over Megan. "Hey," his hand finds her shoulder, pushing slightly. "Wake up."

She groans a bit, eyes opening. "Hi," her voice is quiet. She looks down at Lian, who has her arms wrapped around a stuffed dog. "How was patrol?"

Roy gives her a hand, pulling her into a standing position. Her drapes an arm across her shoulder as they walk from Lian's room. "It was patrol," he whispers. "I'm happy to be home."

"Me too," she murmurs, leaning against him.


	2. Inhale

**This is my first attempt at genderbent!Robin, so I hope I did her justice! I've read a few other fics with Robin as a girl, and Lauryn helped me with the name. I really like Robin as a girl, and I love Wally/Robin, so I thought I'd give this a try. This is set when Robin is twenty, so Wally is around twenty-two. This is also part one of another, so expect more of this :)**

**Fandom: **Young Justice

**Characters: **Wally West, Robynn Grayson, Roy Harper, M'gann M'orzz, Connor Kent, Tim Drake

**Pairings: **Roy/Megan, slight Tim/Connor and Wally/Robynn

* * *

><p>Wally hates these types of plans. His eyes follow the pretty raven-haired girl, her hips swaying to the music, long, acrobatic, <em>pale<em> legs looking like they're miles long under the red dress she's currently sporting.

The music changes and so does her partner as she moves to dance against Roy, who looks like he's having a good time, but Wally can tell how tense and angry he is that she has to do this.

Megan comes up next to him, grabbing his hand and twirling around slowly, pulling him against her. She speaks quietly, "Stop staring or she'll never get his attention."

The Martian grinds against him once more, a soft giggle escaping from her before dancing towards her boyfriend. Robynn moves when Megan goes over to Roy.

Seconds later, Wally's at the bar ordering another drink. Robynn leans against the bar next to him, leg stretching out in front of her. The lights flash around them and Wally has to try not to drool. "How's the plan?" He tips the shot back, wincing at the burning in his throat.

"Fantastic. Can't keep his eyes off me," the girl grins, blue eyes sparkling. The tips of her dark hair brush against the counter top. Wally glances away when she looks at him. "So why are you over here instead of over there?" His voice is strained, and her eyebrows draw together. They smooth out quickly though when another man moves up beside her.

The speedster freezes, hand gripping his next shot tightly. Robynn smirks at the man, fingers teasing the other man's, tugging him towards the dance floor.

He has no idea why he chose to accompany his friends on this mission.

Connor eyes him from a few tables away, the new Robin Tim watching Nightwing.

The target's mouth is inches from Robynn's neck. Wally's fist clenches tighter around the shot, hand shaking. He has to remind himself that he's The Flash now. He doesn't do what he wants to do to that guy.

Robynn's comm-link crackles and he can faintly hear _"let's go somewhere more private"_. He watches Robynn nod and pull the guy towards the exit. Wally's head immediately snaps to Megan and Roy, who nod at him before following.

He's outside faster than they are, faster than Robynn, and he's in his Flash suit. He grins when the target spots him. Robynn pretends to look shocked, gripping the man's arm.

"Hi," Wally chirps, hands on his hips. "How are you tonight?"

The man—Don something scowls and reaches into his jacket, pulling a gun from the belt. Robynn backs away slowly, a grin lighting up her face. Roy and Megan, Connor and Tim and Cassie are out there in an instant, surrounding the man. Unfortunately, Robynn's not far enough away, because he grabs for her, pulling the twenty-year old close, holding the gun to her head.

"My night's going to be fine," he murmurs, smirking. Something drops at his feet the minute Wally runs forward, but he's already gone by the time he gets there.


	3. Promise

**Last one for tonight. Wally/Artemis is my OTP, so expect a lot of them! Also, this is a future fic, so they're older in this.**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Characters: **Wally West, Artemis Crock

**Pairings: **Wally/Artemis

* * *

><p>Wally's inspecting a pink line from Lian's marker on his shirt when he enters his bedroom. The bathroom door is open and the water keeps being turned off and on.<p>

"How was babysitting?" Artemis asks when he leans against the doorway, crossing his arms. The blonde walks two fingers across her stomach, foot twisting the taps on and off. She looks up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well?"

Shrugging, Wally walks into the room shucking off his t-shirt and sitting down next to the tub. "It was fun. Lian did my make-up and we had pretend tea and I took her to the park and then Roy almost killed me because I gave her ice cream ten minutes before bed and she was bouncing off the walls."

Artemis smirks slightly, leaning forward she swipes her thumb across his bottom lip. "You still have lipstick on Miss West."

Blush darkens his cheeks and he reaches for the toilet paper, rubbing off the lipstick. "Oh God," he mutters, leaning his head against the wall. "Why're you up so late anyway?"

"Late?" Artemis scowls. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to go to bed at _nine_ Wally—"

"I know," he teases, hand dipping into the water, tracing a path up her shin. "But it's nearly eleven."

She shrugs, sinking deeper into the water. "Oh well. I don't have to work." Her tongue pokes out of her mouth.

The two are quiet for a while, Wally's hand never ceasing his movement against her leg. His mind wanders back to his sixteen year old nights when Artemis would stay over or he would stay with her and they'd just hold each other. He remembers the look of anger and sadness that crossed her face when he accused her of betraying the team. Most of all, he remembers the nights where he'd have to fall asleep alone, always wondering where she was.

Looking at the blonde now, he can see a difference. For one, her long pony tail had been cut off to her shoulders. Her snarky personality wasn't much different and her wit was still there, but she'd matured over the years. She was still a hero—or at least she tried to be. Sometimes she found herself at a crossroads, torn between loyalty and family, always teetering on the edge of good and bad, but she always made her way home. Sometimes broken and beat up, but Wally was good at mending.

She sighs, poking him in the shoulder with her toe. He scowls, pushing her foot away, and she smiles.

"How was _your_ day?" He asks, leaning an elbow on the edge of the tub. She exhales sharply, grimacing. "I don't know why Megan asked me to be in the damn wedding," Artemis begins. "I mean, I'm pregnant, so _obviously_ I won't fit into the nice dresses but she's—she's like fricken determined to get me into something that _won't_ make me look like a whale. Which is kind of really impossible since I _am_ a _whale of epic proportions."_

Wally knows that if he laughs, he'll spend the next week on the couch in their living room, so he covers his mouth with his hand. After a few seconds of Artemis glaring, her face softens. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Now this is how she trapped him into telling her who he thought had a nicer rack—her or Wonder Woman. He won't make the same mistake twice.

"Er—you're pregnant…" he mumbles, prepared to dodge anything she can throw at him. Her eyebrows draw together and eyes water. "I _am!"_ She cries, splashing water. He hates her hormones. "I knew it too! Cassie kept giving me these looks every time she liked a dress today because I couldn't fit in it, and since I'm the damn Maid of Honor I get to pick and Cassie think's she'll be stuck in something ugly and then Kory kept laughing at me every time I'd try something on and I _know_ she wasn't being mean but still and you only just _proved_ my point!"

She hiccups, scrubbing at her eyes. He wants to tell her that she just sounded like a speedster with how fast she was talking, but refrains. "Arty, I didn't say you were fat—"

"But you _insinuated_ it!"

"Well—I didn't _mean it_ like that!"

She huffs, flicking a piece of hair off her forehead and leans forward, trying to reach the plug. He plucks it out of the tub easily, dropping it on the ledge. Her eyes water again and she stands up. He _really_ hates her hormones.

Standing up also, Wally grabs her towel, wrapping it around her and ignoring the poor attempts to claw at him. She glares, grey eyes angry. Wally tries for a grin, but she merely pushes him away, one hand gripping the towel and the other gripping the towel hanger as she waddles out of the tub.

"I'm going to bed," she mutters, moving towards the dresser to fish out some clothes. Wally tries not to laugh as she waddles towards it.

When she finds something, his t-shirt, underwear and his work-out shorts, she shuffles into them, yanking the strings tight around her waist. Wally simply watches.

"Just so you know Wallace," she's using his first name, this can't be good. "I am very extremely pissed and don't want to cuddle tonight so you can just go find Dick and cuddle with him."

The speedster flushes bright red, "That isn't funny."

Her glare silences him.

She shuffles under the blankets now, tugging them up to her armpits. The archer turns away from him now, shoulders tense. A minute later, he's undressed and leaning over her shoulder to stare at her. His stubble-y chin makes her neck tickle where he nuzzles against her. But she doesn't want to talk to him yet.

"You know I didn't mean you were fat," he murmurs, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck. "Because you aren't. You're pregnant. Anyone who _gets _pregnant ends up…" he tries to think of a word that isn't insulting or rude. "…bigger. But that's just for a while—"

"—nine _months,"_ she mutters darkly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"—and I don't care how you look," he tells her. "I love you for all that you are. Good or bad, skinny or chubby. So stop worrying."

Sighing, Artemis rolls over, lying on her back to look up at him. "Promise?"

He leans down to kiss her. "I promise."

"Alright well I take back that Dick-cuddling thing too, because I'm actually kinda cold."

Wally grins, pressing his nose against hers. "I can help you with that."


	4. Waves

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Character:** Kaldur'ahm

* * *

><p>He almost turns back, but turning back would mean going to see Garth and Tula be happy together. And as much as he loves his friends, he can't see them like that. It…it hurts too much.<p>

And when he walks through the tunnels, towards Batman, his anxiety grows, and it takes everything inside him not to turn and run back to the water. To the calm, cool blue waves.

Instead, he nods at Batman, tells him he's made his choice.

When he sees his friends walk towards him, all high-fives and hugs and bright grins, he knows that he's made the right choice.


	5. Naïvety

Feel free to leave requests or prompts! Also, sorry for all the Wally/Artemis and Roy/Megan lately! I'll finish the fem!Robin and Wally drabble soon.

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Characters: **Artemis Crock, M'gann M'orzz, Wally West, Dick Grayson, Kaldur'ahm, Connor Kent

**Pairing:** Slight Waltemis

* * *

><p>"<em>Because!"<em> Artemis explodes, whipping her bow to the ground, blooding spraying everywhere as she yells. "You live in this _fantasy land_ where _everything is always happy!_ And if you looked around for _just one second_ you'd see that the world _sucks_ and that we're all going to die! And _this_ filthy, thieving piece of trash should _die._"

The blonde is panting, eyes dark and scowl darker. The blood from the cut on her arm drips down her elbow and onto the ground. "God you are so _naïve,"_ Artemis is near tears now, and so is M'gann.

The Martian had tried to stop Artemis when she'd wanted to kill Sportsmaster. When she'd wanted to slit his throat and—well M'gann couldn't let her do that.

Nobody is saying anything, and M'gann feels her cheeks heat. She knows what they're thinking, and she isn't reading their minds.

Sportsmaster chuckles behind Artemis, and the girl's foot launches out, kicking the man in his jaw, sending him to the ground. Wally is there in an instant, hand gripping Artemis' tightly. "Just walk it off," M'gann can hear Wally say. Artemis glances back at the unconscious form of her father, then to Megan. Exhaling slowly, she nods and the two walk away. Robin and Superboy walk towards Sportsmaster. Kaldur is next to her, his hand finding her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he murmurs, and for once, M'gann doesn't believe him. It won't be alright because Artemis—what she said…it was true. People like him—like Sportsmaster, they're criminals and they're evil. They don't deserve to die, no…not all of them but well…M'gann remembers wanting the same thing when Klarion had held her above the fire pit.

Kaldur's usually comforting hand isn't very comforting now.


	6. Secret

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Characters:** Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth

* * *

><p>Bruce's back is to him, but he can see the way his muscles tighten and flex. "But <em>why?"<em>

"Because," Bruce snaps, rubbing a hand over his face. He's tired, Dick can tell. "We can't trust everyone on the team. I can't keep—"

"Why would you put her on the team then?" Dick throws his arms up in the air, ignoring the plate of sandwiches Alfred just put down. "If you don't _trust_ Artemis, then why would you _put her_ on our _team?"_

"I didn't _say_ Artemis." Bruce tells him. "We need to keep our identities secret. I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

Dick deflates, frown taking place of his scowl. He walks away.

Alfred turns to Bruce then, hands folded in front of him. "You do know Master Richard has told Wally West, don't you?"

Bruce's voice is hard and sad when he mutters, "I know."


	7. Heavy

For some reason I always name Artemis' mother different things. Her name is actually Paula though. Ha. Feel free to leave requests or prompts.

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Character:** Artemis Crock

**Pairing:** Waltemis if you squint.

* * *

><p>Paula looks up from the newspaper as Artemis walks through the door. Her smile is hesitant, welcoming, but Artemis doesn't return it.<p>

"Is something the matter?" She asks, putting down the paper and rolling her chair towards her daughter. Artemis exhales sharply at the smell of her mother's perfume, and she holds back the urge to heave. "I'm fine. I need to get ready."

She walks quickly to her bedroom, where her uniform is hidden under a floorboard along with her bow and arrows.

School had been horrid that day. That stupid little acrobat-kid had been watching her and that dumb bitch Lisa had called her a slut in front of everyone.

And now she has to endure another night of Megan's horrible cookies and Superboy's angry silence and Kaldur's soft scolds and Robin's annoying jumps and flips and worst of all she had to endure another night of Wally.

"Be careful tonight, Artemis," her mother says when Artemis is leaving. She kisses her daughter's forehead and rubs her arm. "I love you."

The phone booth a few blocks away is hidden behind trash, but it's fairly clean inside, so Artemis allows herself to breathe for a few seconds before she's beamed into the base.

When she gets there, Wally is racing around, yelling, while Robin cackles and M'gann giggles and it's just not the way to start a night.

Kaldur smiles at her, and she smiles back hesitantly.

When Wally skids to a stop in front of her, a grin on his face, and drapes his long arm around her shoulders, she stiffens, scowl on her face. "Look Rob, ain't she a winner?"

Artemis' fist finds his stomach, and the knife in her boot feels too heavy all of a sudden.


	8. Friend

**A/N: **Sorry it isn't very long! Originally, it was going to be part of an actual story, but I'd lost interest. I liked this though so I put it up. Feel free to leave a request or prompt. For some stupid reason won't let me reply to reviews, so I'll try to reply in the next authors note.

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Characters:** Roy Harper, Wally West

**Pairing:** Slight one-sided Roy/Wally

* * *

><p>"Just join the team," Wally whines, shoving popcorn in his mouth. "It's fun—"<p>

"Maybe you should go."

Wally nearly chokes on the popcorn, eyes wide. "W—what? I just got here though!"

Roy shrugs, not meeting the speedster's eyes. "I've got stuff to do."

"I can _help—"_

"Wally." Roy's voice is loud and it silences the other boy. "Just leave."

"O—okay…" Wally murmurs uncertainly. And he's gone in a flash.

Once the door closes, Roy lets out a deep breath, fingers pressing into his forehead. _God,_ he thinks angrily, eyes stinging. _Why am I doing this?_


	9. Father's Day

**Just something quick for Father's Day. Lian is older here and not dead. It may or may not be tied into another story I want to do, but I'm not sure just yet. So stay tuned :)**

**A side note: Lian is apart of the new Teen Titans with Damian, Iris, Colin Wilkes, and a few others that I don't really know...**

* * *

><p>It's probably around three-thirty when Roy walks through the door. Patrol had been boring, but he'd promised himself that he would stay out late and stop worrying about Lian. She would be fine.<p>

He knows immediately that she _is_ fine, because her costume is strewn across the living room and her bow is on the island in the kitchen. Also, the mayonnaise is out, so she must not have been hurt.

Walking around the kitchen and living room, Roy gathers her clothing and equipment, cleaning up quickly. She'd been gone for almost four days and Roy hadn't stopped worrying since. Although Wally and Dick had tried to assure him that she would be fine (they both had kids—well Damian wasn't really Dick's kid but he might as well have been—on that mission, so they understood what he was going through). But then again, they'd never lost Damian or Iris.

Roy pushes the thoughts of Lian dying out of his mind and tosses her clothes down the hallway towards the laundry room. He'd have to get Megan over here one of these days to do that for him…

Something moves behind him, and Roy turns quickly, still in his Red Arrow gear. Lian stands in the door way, leaning against the jamb. "Hey," she murmurs, moving to engulf her dad in a hug. His arms tighten around her, pulling the fifteen-year-old closer.

"How was the mission?" He asks, clearing his throat. Lian rubs at her eyes, yawn working its way out of her throat. "S'all good. Damian and Iris fought the whole time because it was Colin's first mission, so Damian would defend him whenever he could. I just hung around Milagro."

Roy nods, pushing dishes into the sink. "Everything went alright?"

"Yeah."

He turns slightly, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"I just missed ya, dad."

"I missed you too, kiddo."

She smiles at him, raking a hand through her hair. "Oh! I forgot, I got you something when we were in Russia—"

"You did?"

"Well yeah," she says, and he recognizes the invisible _duh_ somewhere in there. Roy can hear banging around in the other room and she reappears seconds later, holding out a long box.

"What's this for?" He asks, shaking the box slightly. Lian looks like she wants to gut him, though, so he stops.

"…Father's Day?"

"Oh. Right."

"You forgot?" She asks, eyebrow arched. "Damn. You _never_ forget Father's Day."

"Hey, hey, hey," he scolds, pointing at her. "I forget sometimes."

"You used to like…sneak around my room looking for your gift, dad."

"_Anyway,_" Roy starts, tearing away the newspaper covering the gift. The box underneath is black, simple, and Roy pulls it open. When his eyes land on the present, he's speechless.

Lian tries for a smile, but she leans forward anyway, "Do…is it okay?"

The arrowhead shimmers under the light, and the chain holding it looks like a million intertwined arrows. He glances up at her, eyes bright. "It's beautiful."

She beams at him, scuffing a foot. "I hoped you would like it."

His arm launches out, tugging Lian towards him. The box is placed down on the table, necklace still inside. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Yeah," she murmurs, "no problem."

He pulls away, hands on her shoulders. "You know I love you, right?"

Lian laughs, leaning forward to hug her father again. "I know. Everyone loves me, dad."


	10. Born This Way

**I had another drabble similar to this, but it was with Wally, rather than Kaldur. But I liked this version better. I used Cassie in this instead of Donna, so I hope nobody minds...**

* * *

><p>Kaldur walks into the living room, scratching at his arm. He'd woken up from the storm and unfortunately could not fall back asleep. It didn't really matter though, he'd gone to bed early the night before and he felt refreshed again.<p>

He shuffles towards the fridge, looking for a drink, when he hears it. The sound is muted, but it's there nevertheless. He turns, dark eyebrows crinkling in confusion, and sees M'gann on the couch. She's hunched over, knees pulled to her chest, pillow muffling the sounds of her sobs.

The fridge closes silently, and Kaldur wonders how she hasn't sensed his presence yet. Surely she isn't _that_ distraught. But when he moves towards the couch, hand out to touch her shoulder, he realizes that she really is hurting, in some way.

"M'gann…?" Kaldur's voice is quiet, but the Martian jumps anyway, scrubbing at her eyes. "Oh!—Kaldur I…I didn't hear you come in. I'm—I'm sorry, I was just about to go to bed…" she trails off, and that's when Kaldur notices what's wrong. Her normally green skin is a pale, milky white. The green freckles had been changed to a soft brown. She looked nice, of course, but Kaldur much preferred her green skin.

"Would you like to talk?" He asks quietly, walking around the couch to sit down beside her. She glances at him, smiling slightly and rubbing at her cheeks. "I'm okay. You don't have to stay awake with me."

"It is no problem." Kaldur answers, a small smile lighting up his face. "I wish you know what is troubling you."

Of course, he already has an inkling of what is wrong. It was only a few days ago when Cassie had joined their team, and Connor had taken to her immediately, as did Artemis. Wally had begun flirting with her too and Robin didn't seem to mind the girl. M'gann had tried being friends with her, but Cassie was easily annoyed with the Martian.

"Did it hurt, Kaldur?" She peeks at him from behind her red hair, and he can tears welling in her eyes again.

"Did…what hurt?" He asks; confusion is clear on his face.

"When you found out about Tula? And Garth?"

Kaldur doesn't know what to say about this. He'd never told any of the team about what had happened, so how did she… It dawned on him then that she was a telepath, yes, but she was also an empath, and the grief and anger he'd felt after finding out that his two best friends were dating was very…overwhelming. He takes a deep breath and leans back against the couch.

"Yes."

"Did it feel kinda like this?" She sniffs, fresh tears dripping down her face. "Because this hurts pretty bad."

Kaldur doesn't answer right away, because he's unsure as to what she _wants_ him to say. He knows what it's like to get your heart broken, but it's different for Connor and M'gann. They were never really a couple, but close enough. And as soon as the new girl came, who was someone who could relate to Connor and match his power, she was pushed to the side. Kaldur's hand finds M'gann's where it scrubs at her eyes. He pulls it down between them and smiles at her.

Her skin flickers for a moment from pale white to bright, vibrant green, and Kaldur wonders why she's doing this. She blushes when she notices his gaze and looks at her feet. "I thought maybe he would like me better like…like this."

"I don't think it matters," Kaldur murmurs, and M'gann's eyes fill again. "I meant…it doesn't really matter what Connor likes. It's what you like. If you feel more comfortable in your own skin, then you should _stay_ like that."

M'gann begins crying again, and Kaldur pulls her close. "Just so you know, M'gann," he's quiet when he says this and he distantly wonders if she can hear him over her sobs. "I like you just the way you are."


	11. Steal

**More future stuff...**

* * *

><p>"It's fine." Artemis stabs the remote control button again. "You've got other priorities."<p>

Wally stops speeding around, tooth brush in his mouth. "Arty—"

"Spare me the excuses," She scowls, dropping the remote. "I've heard plenty." Exhaling, she stands up, hand reaching for the phone. "Maybe Megan can come with me."

"C'mon," he pleads, running to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and back, "I know you're mad but we can always reschedule—"

"We _always_ reschedule. I know you're the Flash and this big hero and part of the JLA and I'm—I'm _not…_" she takes a breath and stands up, dialing M'gann's number. "I just wish we were able to do couple-things."

"Tomorrow," he promises, kissing her forehead. "Tell Megan I said hey. I love you."

Artemis eyes Wally, blonde eyebrows arched. "You too."

* * *

><p>"Listen Miss—" Wally pauses, gloved hands falling off his hips. Artemis grins at him, twirling a diamond necklace around her finger. "Hi."<p>

Heat floods his cheeks, and Wally glances at the jewelry store that had supposedly been broken in to. He knows she didn't just steal that, since he'd fricken _bought_ it for her. She mutters something into her comm-link, and grins. "How was work, honey?"

Although his cheeks are bright red, Wally manages to glare. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my boyfriend's attention—took you long enough. I thought I would have had to go break into the White House for you to come here.

"And how, if you don't mind my asking," he grimaces, clenching his fist. "Did you manage to make your way to Washington?"

"Our friendly neighborhood Bat has some nifty toys—"

"_Artemis."_

"Oh re_lax_. Dick showed me where you hide the zeta-beam transporter. In the closet? Really? Is that why I'm not allowed to have a thousand pairs of shoes?"

Wally walks towards her, his hand gripping her wrist, stopping the twirling of the necklace. "This is really dumb. What if it wasn't me that showed up? What if it were Kyle, or one of the Titans. You know they don't like you."

Her fingers walk themselves up his costumed-chest, smirk on her lips. "Well I was almost ninety-five percent sure it'd be you. And I can take anyone who comes at me."

Wally eyes the blonde in front of him. He could be mad at her, ignore her for the rest of the night and end up sleeping alone for a week, or he could take it as it was meant to be and go home and fuck her brains out, possibly earning a punch or two.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "I don't have to be back for a while. What do you say we go home and do something bad?"

She grins, eyes brightening. "Sure. I mean—I would. But Megan and I are going out later, and I'd hate for you to get to work late. I know how Batman gets when you're late."

The smirk on his lips immediately drops, and his mouth opens. "B-but you—I mean you _pretended to rob a bank—"_

"To get your attention, Baywatch," She grins, fastening the necklace around her neck. "And now that I've got it, I'll be on my way. Don't wait up, 'kay?" She winks at him, walking past Wally with a laugh.

His comm crackles in his ear, and all Wally can hear are Dick and Roy laughing. Assholes.


	12. Speedsters and Hospitals

**More of my future!headcannonness, hope nobody minds. This doesn't have anything to do with any of my other future WallyArtemis fics, so don't worry.**

* * *

><p>Wally tries to keep a straight face to match his daughter's, but Dick is laughing in the background silently, and Roy is practically rolling on the floor and Connor is smirking too.<p>

Iris glares more heatedly, eyes flashing like her mother's. "You _said!"_

The older speedster sighs, crosses his arms, and looks at his daughter. "I know I—"

"_Youpromisedandifyoudon'tbringmeI'llgogetAuntM'gannIsweartogoshIwill—"_

She turns slightly, arms uncrossing. Wally exhales slowly, glaring daggers at his friends. He kneels down in front of his daughter, hands moving to her shoulders. They tense under his grip, but she turns towards him. "Iris."

Her shoulders slump, and her chin trembles, but her glare doesn't let up. "Daddy," she mutters, her voice is angry and quiet. "You _promised."_

The others seem to understand that the two need some space, because Dick and Connor pull a still laughing Roy from the room.

It's quiet in the room while the two speedster's eye each other. Finally, Wally exhales and pulls her close, hugging her to him. "I know you wanted to go. And I know I promised you we could," Wally tells her, and she's sniffling into his shoulder. "But your mom isn't in the best shape."

"I know," she sniffs. His shirt is getting wetter by the second. "But Jai gets to stay there—"

Wally pulls her away, holding her away from him a bit. "I know kiddo," he's smiling slightly. "But Jai is staying with your grams, just like _you_ should be." He raises an eyebrow, frowning. "And you know you're not allowed to run off whenever you feel like it. You had your grandma pretty worried."

Iris rubs at her eyes, nodding. "I know. I just—I wanted to see mommy and—and Jai got to and you _said—"_

The older man runs a hand down his face. "That's because Jai has stuff inside him that's helping your mom. He has to see her in order to help her."

The little girl frowns, "But we're _the same—"_

"You're twins," Wally murmurs, rubbing a tear off her cheek. "That's not the same, baby."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Iris speaks again. "Yesterday," she whispers, eyes not meeting Wally's. "When me and Jai were watching TV with Gar and Tim, I heard Rose tell Kon that mommy wasn't gonna 'make it'."

Wally freezes, stomach tightening. The thought had occurred to him, but he'd never—_no, she won't die. _He makes a mental note to kill Rose later.

Shaking his head, Wally pulls his daughter close again. "Your mom is probably one of the toughest people I've ever met. And I can tell you this right now that she's going to fight as hard and long as she can to get better. So don't listen to anyone when they say stupid things like that, alright?"

Wally meets his daughter's eyes, the green ones that are so much like his own, and smiles. "Let's go see your mom."

* * *

><p>"Hi," Artemis smiles when the speedster's enter the room, grin lighting up her face. Iris speeds forward into the chair next to Artemis' bed. "How's my girl?" She asks, patting the bed next to her. The blonde looks tired, dark rings make her grey eyes seem like storm clouds. Iris climbs onto the bed with her mom, chattering away about her week. She doesn't mention her little stunt earlier.<p>

The doctor peeks in a few minutes later, but Artemis is so into listening to her daughter that she doesn't notice. Wally, however, turns to the doctor and smiles. "How is she?"

"The chemo seems to be working, and the cells that your son has given her are strengthening her up. I know it's not good to think in maybe's, but if your wife keeps going through the treatment this well, she'll be in remission in no time." The woman smiles, teeth a startling white against her dark skin and checks her beeper. "I have to go tend to another patient, Mr. West. But I'll come check up on her later."

Wally nods and turns back to his family.

* * *

><p>"I love you too," Wally murmurs to his son, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The boy blinks up at his dad, glances at his sleeping sister, then back at Wally. "Will you tell mom I love her too please?"<p>

Wally's lips turn up in a small smile and he pushes Jai's hair from his forehead, dropping another kiss on the pale skin. "I sure will buddy."

Paula is smiling at him from the living room when he leaves his children's room, and she merely waves before he's off again, sitting next to his wife's bed.

His hand ghosts over hers. He scoots the chair closer to her bed. The heart monitor is beeping steadily when she glances over at him. Her eyes brighten a bit and she smiles. "Hi Wally."

"The doctor says you're doing better," Wally tells her. She nods, sitting up a bit. Wally remembers a time when she would be at home, getting up to feed Iris or to change Jai. He remembers a time when she didn't have cancer and when she was snarky and cruel and going on patrol in Central or staying with Dick over in Bludhaven. But then she'd gotten sick.

Wally had been out on some mission with the League—she was part of the team, but only occasionally—and M'gann had called him, panicked. When the doctor had diagnosed her, he thought she'd die. And for a while there, it seemed like she would. But then they'd checked Paula, Wally, Iris and Jai for matching cells, and found that Jai's were identical, and they began treating Artemis with them.

Now, Artemis smiles at him, fingers twisting with his. "You know you aren't allowed to stay the night," she whispers, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. Her husband shrugs, pressing a kiss to her wrist. "They'd never catch me."

"Still," she says, eyebrows drawing together. Her finger traces underneath his eyes. "You haven't had a good night's sleep in a while…"

"Don't worry about me, okay? Just worry about getting better." He tells her, biting a lip. She mimics him, a small smile on her lips. "Go home. Go sleep, okay?" She coughs a little, tearing her hand from his and covering her mouth. He leans forward, touching her back.

When she finishes, she glances at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Go home, Wally. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks, and when she nods, he leans forward, kissing her, and then speeds out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a side note, she does get better eventually.<strong>


	13. Exhale

**This is part two to my Wally/Robynn drabble. Just in case you haven't read that, this means Robin is genderbent. Making Robynn. See, awesome.**

**Wally and Robynn are older in this.**

* * *

><p>"You've got her?" Roy asks, worried eyes on Robynn, who's swaying and giggling. Wally takes another look at his friend, eyebrows drawing together. "Yeah, I'll take care of her."<p>

The new Robin comes up then, giving Wally a look, before he takes a step towards Robynn. "What should I tell Batman?"

"Holy frisky kittens Batman!" Robynn shouts, startling Tim. Wally grimaces at the catch phrase, and Tim jumps back.

"Okay I'll have him call you tomorrow." He eyes Wally before he leaves.

"Holy doped up Robins Batman," Roy shakes his head at Wally, "you're in for one helluva night."

* * *

><p>"Just—" Wally pulls her hand, dragging her towards the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. Her bedroom is littered with clothes and books and Wally has to maneuver around them all just to make it to the bathroom. Pictures of she and her team are taped around the walls and sitting in frames along her bedside table.<p>

When they walk into the bathroom, Wally shuts the door, locking it. He doesn't know why, but her shoulders relax slightly when he does.

"C'mere," he murmurs, taking her other hand and tugging her to the sink. Robynn stares at him, eyes bloodshot, lips chapped, mouth opened slightly. "You probably wanna sleep," he laughs quietly, trying to dissolve the tension in the room, but it isn't exactly working. She looks dead.

His hands find her hips, ignoring the damp fabric. "I need to lift you onto the counter, okay?"

Robynn sways slightly, eyes losing focus for a second, before meeting his again. After a few seconds, he's reminded of when Robynn was a flat-chested little brat and his best friend. He remembers when they had sleep overs, and he thought she was gay, and when they could practically read each other's minds. And he knows that she'll be okay if he lifts her.

Counting to three internally, he lifts up, plopping her down on the counter. The sink is running, warm water making the bottom of the mirror steam up. Reaching for the wash cloth, (the only relatively clean thing and _man_ for a chick, Robynn certainly hates cleaning) Wally eyes his friend. Her dark hair is limp, pieces falling across her forehead and sticking to her cheeks. Sweat drips down her temple, mixing with black make-up under her eyes and on her cheeks. The short red dress is slit up the side and damp with sweat and blood and God knows what else—

He stops his inner monologue when Robynn's hands come up, poking his cheek and pulling his lip down. He notes that her short nails are stained. She tugs on his lip, licking her own. "You—you have bright hair."

Nodding, Wally wets the cloth. His hand is unsteady as he, presses the cloth across her cheeks and chin, pushing her hair back. Her eyes are trained on the wall, half-lidded and dull. Something in the back of his mind makes Wally wonder as to how she managed to get caught. Robin got caught. Robin got held captive. Nightwing doesn't.

"It's so…bright…" she plucks at it, tugging his head closer so she can stare at it better. "Whatcha use ta…ta make it like t-this?"

His hand shakes against her shoulder, and what did Roy say they gave her?

Robynn's hair is matted to her head with blood and sweat, and the dark, sticky liquid stains her pale thighs. "We—_you_ need to shower."

Robynn nods, hands moving to the edge of the counter, pulling herself towards the edge. Wally's hands are out, just in case she falls. When her feet touch the ground, she wobbles slightly, but stays upright.

"I uh—I'll start the shower…okay?" He turns around, hand disappearing behind the curtain and turning the shower on. A hand on his elbow makes him pause.

"Will you stay?" She asks. Her voice is raw, hoarse. Her voice isn't _hers _and that's what scares Wally. His eyes snap to her body, knuckles white from trying to hold herself up on the counter. "Yeah, I'll stay." It was never really a decision.

Wally moves slowly, because he doesn't want her to get spooked, and finds himself tugging off her dress. It's probably the toughest thing he's ever done, because all Wally wants is to touch her. To just feel her against him—but it's too late for that now. She giggles a bit as he does it, gasps when his fingers touch a spot on her stomach. Her blue eyes rise to meet his, eye lids half-shut. "You have freckles." The red material pools at her feet, and she doesn't even bother covering herself.

Normally, Wally would swallow and blush and probably get all flustered, but he can see the bruises forming across her skin. They stand out like blood against snow, bright against its pale companion. Wally wonders distantly what kind of weapon makes those marks.

Robynn walks towards the shower, her fingers gripping his, pulling him after her, "You wanna come in too?" They pause right before the shower, and she turns to him. "Please, please, please?"

Oh, God does he ever.

"You should. Uh, go in. By yourself." Wally nods at his words, and Robynn's grip on his fingers loosen.

"Oh." She chirps, tilting her head. He can see how unsteady she is. "But I wanted you to help."

Wally's almost one hundred percent sure she'd skin him alive if he went in that shower with her.

"You should go in by yourself."

* * *

><p>It's an hour later when the water turns off, and Wally's jumping off of her bed, running into the bathroom immediately. He almost trips over something on the floor—a quick glance tells him it's a—<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks immediately, pulling the door open and looking around the bathroom. She pulls the curtain to the side, hands fumbling for a towel.

"Holy freakin' tits Batman, it's _cold."_

Wally reaches for a towel, scowls at the smell of it, before grabbing another one, sniffing, and deciding it doesn't smell too much like ass. His pants feel tight when Robynn lifts her arms up. Quickly wrapping the towel around her torso, he helps her from the shower.

"How're you feeling?"

She furrows her brows, leaning into him. "I kinda feel yucky now."

"Let's get you to bed," he murmurs into her hair. She doesn't smell like blood and sweat anymore. She smells like apples.

"You'll stay." She says, and it's not a question.

After three attempts at finding something clean for her to wear to bed, and spending two minutes shoving books and posters and movie cases off her bed, Wally pulls the blankets over both of them.

"Don't get caught anymore," he murmurs after a few minutes. She doesn't answer him, but instead moves closer, arm pressed tight against her chest and his.


	14. Flying

It isn't chains rattling. Or figures standing in his doorways, watching him sleep. Dick isn't dragged from bed each night by some unseen force. He doesn't wake up to see bloody people lying next to him.

But there is something.

Nights like these, where the sky is quiet, and the lights from the city seem like a million miles away, Dick doesn't feel like it's Batman and Robin. He isn't the Boy Wonder.

When he shoots his grapple, he flies through the air, laughing the whole way down. Next to him, shadows fly too, flipping and cartwheeling through the air like they were born to do it. He can almost hear her laugh and his chuckle and when he's in the air, Dick feels at home.

He'd never tell Wally about the shadows, _("Totally impossible. It musta been your own shadow. Ghosts aren't real.")_ Wally means well, he does. But he doesn't get it.

So when Bruce goes off ahead of him _("I'll meet you at the depot building in ten minutes.") _or Damian tells him he's going to patrol near the churches _("Near St. Aden's. Yes I'll check in.") _Dick flies and grins and laughs, and sometimes, he'll cry. But then the shadows brush the tears away, and he's flying.

It doesn't matter where he is, Happy Harbor, Blüdhaven, Gotham, the shadows are there; constant. He doesn't mind that Tim gives him looks, and Damian mocks him, because he isn't Robin, or Nightwing, or Batman when he's jumping from roof to roof.

He's a Flying Grayson.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews rock... :D<strong>


	15. Masks

This was originally going to be my Wally/Artemis Week drabble for Cold, but I changed my mind. Hopefully you guys like it :)

* * *

><p>It's far too cold to be wearing what she is, but Artemis doesn't seem to mind. Her hand is sweaty and warm in Wally's as she tugs him down the street. Wind whips past them, and Wally realizes that letting Artemis dress him was a stupid idea. He grits his teeth when the wind pushes open some of his button up shirt.<p>

"C'mon speedster," she pulls him faster. He can see her eyes sparkling in the night, under the dirty street lamps. "I thought you were supposed to be fast!"

She's laughing now, turning sharply down an alley. He can hear music from where they are, the bass pumping, lights shining through the warehouse windows. When she stops, just before the doors, where a big, burly guy is standing with his arms crossed, Artemis places her hands on his biceps, tugging him close. He can smell the vodka on her breath, and again, he regrets letting her drink at that party. Actually, he regrets letting her _drag him_ to that party.

"You have to dance, ok-_okay?"_ She slurs, hands tightening on his arms when a breeze ruffles past them. He's never really had to deal with an intoxicated Artemis other than that time after his school dance after party. And he doesn't know if he likes this girl.

When he doesn't answer her, she scowls. "_Wally,_ you _have_ to dance."

He doesn't tell her that he's not a dancer. Never has been. Instead, he nods.

With a grin and a flourish, Artemis spins around, hair flying out behind her and tickling his cheek. She walks towards the door-guard-person, and tells him something Wally doesn't hear. When the guy grunts, Artemis shoves past him and into the warehouse.

The music is unbearably loud in there and Wally's pretty sure the ground is _shaking_ from the bass. He can still see the grin on Artemis' face when she pulls him along, past sweaty teenagers. It's dark, aside from the black lights and the—_glow in the dark paint…?_ Wally tugs her hand back, trying to get Artemis' attention, but she doesn't get the idea. The girl presses into him, smirk playing on her lips.

Hands find his hips, and he finds them being pulled flush against Artemis'. Her incredibly short dress rises up _just a little_ in the front, and Wally finds his hands suddenly against her lower back, tugging her against him.

He realizes then, why she chose to dress in so little. It's hot in there, stifling. And for a speedster, normally that isn't a great thing, but Wally doesn't find himself caring too much when Artemis' _hotfuckingmouth_ finds his collar bone, licking and sucking against the skin there.

People pass by them and dance and grind, smearing paint against their clothes. Wally doesn't think his mom will be too impressed, but the way Artemis is looking at him, smile on her face, mirth in her eyes, he doesn't really give a shit. He'll do the laundry himself.

"Is this really what you do on our nights off?" Wally ask-yells in her ear, and she shakes her head. "Not anymore. My friends don't really—they aren't really my friends any-any_more_."

Wally knows the story. He knows that since she's moved to Rob's school she hasn't kept in touch with her friends from Gotham North. "So why'd we come here?" He ask-yells again, hands running up and down her back. She shivers against him, mouth wet where it meets the skin behind his ear.

"Wanted to see what you'd think. Fun, huh?"

Somebody passes by them with a cart of paint, and although the cart runs over his foot, he dips his hands into the paint bucket. Lime green stains his hands, and he raises paint-stained fingertips to Artemis' face. She grins, closing her eyes. Instead of smearing the paint across her nose or cheeks, he finds himself dragging his fingers across her eyes, leaving a thick trail of bright, lime green paint across her eyes.

When she opens them again, squinting for a second, Wally notices he's made a mask.

For a second, Artemis doesn't seem as drunk as she is. She stares at him, not smiling, and he wonders if he's done something wrong. But after a few moments, the look is gone and she's _grinning_ that grin again, dipping her hand in orange paint and doing the same to him. Wally's shocked at how _freezing_ the paint is against his face.

Artemis pauses, fingertips still grazing his temple. She leans into him, mouth touching his for a moment, before pulling away. "Perfect."


	16. Team

m'gann m'orzz

she just wants to

**f i t**

in

* * *

><p><span>kaldur'ahm<span>

it is h a r d

so be so _unwanted_

* * *

><p><span>conner kent<span>

always the **shadow**

of whom he _should_ be

* * *

><p><span>artemis crock<span>

she's not **as evil**

as they all

_think_

* * *

><p><span>wally west<span>

kid flash _this_

kid flash **that**

(wally's _prettygreat_ **too**)

* * *

><p><span>dick grayson<span>

when he's

_f__l__y__i__n__g_

he doesn't feel so

a l o n e

* * *

><p><span>roy harper<span>

maybe _**lo**__ne__**li**__ne__**ss**_

will outweigh

f e a r

* * *

><p>All right. Sorry I don't have the AN at the top. Fanfiction was being dumb. So, I normally do this for my fandoms, and I stole the idea from someone a while back, that writes Harry Potter and she's pretty amazing, too. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this :)


	17. Glad You're Okay

**I know not a lot of people enjoy Supermartian, and it doesn't have to be, it can be a friendshipy fic too, I suppose. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Where are the others?" M'gann asked, trying to keep pace with Superboy. Their powers had stopped working, and they'd somehow gotten separated from the others.<p>

"Dunno," he grunted back, his eyes surveying the perimeter. Something behind them exploded, and M'gann turned her head around to look at the explosion but Superboy's grip on her hand increased and he pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" She gasped out, her heart pumping hard against her ribcage. She couldn't keep running much longer.

Superboy didn't answer her. Instead, he glanced behind them, his eyes widening slightly, before pulling her between two buildings. It was a tight fit; Superboy was pressed against her, his chest heaving with each breath, hers doing the same. "What are we-"

Covering her mouth with his hand, Superboy pressed her head against the brick wall. He listened carefully, and then they heard it: the sound of Amazo 2.0 moving towards them, his footsteps causing glass around them to rattle.

He pressed himself against her more, and she felt heat rush to her face. _Hello Megan,_ she thought, _this is so not the time to be crushing on Superboy._

"There's nowhere to go," he muttered angrily, removing his hand away from her mouth. M'gann put a hand against his chest, hesitating only slightly. "We'll figure something out."

"Before Amazo kills us?" He asks bitterly, looking into her eyes. She shuddered slightly, turning her face away from his. "He won't kill us."

"Megan that's not what I meant—"

"Whatever, we'll figure something out," she whispered back. "When did we last see Kid and Robin?"

Thinking back, Superboy answered, "We were by the warehouse, Kaldur and Artemis had gone off…then—and then Amazo touched me when he pushed me away from him. I felt something. Like a…a…what's the word? Zap?" She stares up at Superboy, her eyebrows drawn together. "I don't know. The next thing I remember is you pulling me up and away from him."

Superboy nods slowly. "He got me too. That's probably how we lost our powers!" He speaks a little too loud, and suddenly, she's being pulled away from him, through the building's wall. Tight hands grip her shoulders, throwing her against a wall, and for a second, M'gann sees stars.

Her head feels heavy, her body is drained, and she doesn't want to move. Yells echo around her, and the Martian faintly hears Superboy yelling at her to move, but she can't because she's _so tired._

A heavy foot lands a kick to her stomach, and her scream is loud, deafening.

Everything is bright for a moment, but eventually, it all fades away to black.

Superboy watches with rage as the android kicks his teammate. His legs, tired from running and jumping race forward, and power surges through him again.

He notices a blur of red and yellow, along with three arrows, a batarang and water strike the android, but Superboy is the one who lands the killing hit.

Once the android is disassembled, the team crowd around their fallen teammate, who lies still on the ground. Blood seeps from her mouth in a thin line. Kaldur and Robin immediately call for back up, because nobody can control the bio-ship.

Superboy gets to his knees, fingers ghosting over the rip in her uniform, where a long red welt mares the green skin.

Artemis and Wally bend down too, Artemis cradling her friend's head in her lap, and Wally murmuring, "You have to wake up Megan come on now, you can do it let's _go—"_

The blood from her mouth doesn't stop running until Batman arrives.

* * *

><p>Its two days later when she wakes up. Her uncle J'onn is immediately reaching forward, pulling her close to him and murmuring that she'll be okay. Her side hurts, but she doesn't flinch. After she and her uncle finish their hugs, her friends come in.<p>

J'onn leaves with a smile to his niece and a promise to pick her up some Oreos. Then, once everyone is seated either on her bed or in the chairs surrounding it, Wally speaks.

"How're you feeling, Megs?"

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and they all end up watching a movie. When the nurse comes in to tell the team that they have to leave, everyone groans. Superboy is the only one who hadn't said anything all day.

Everyone stands, hugging M'gann quickly, or smiling at her, and soon it's only Superboy left.

"Ahem," the nurse coughs, eyeing the two carefully. M'gann sits up slightly, a smile on her face. "Could you give us a few minutes please?"

The nurse eyes them again, but nods. When she's gone, Superboy stands up.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he whispers, eyes trained on her stomach where the long red welt is. "I should have been more careful."

"It's alright," she tells him, touching his hand lightly. "We all have battle wounds, right? It was about time I got mine too!"

Superboy's mouth quirks up, and his eyes soften. "Goodnight M'gann."

"Goodnight Superboy."


	18. Maybe Some Other Time

**This is in the same AU verse as my Kaldur/Megan drabble. It's similar, but I thought we could use some Wally/Megan too.**

* * *

><p>Wally notices because he's the only one who watches.<p>

Artemis and Connor immediately like Cassie, and M'gann tries, really she does, but their personalities clash, and M'gann finds herself sitting with Wally and Kaldur rather than hanging around Connor or Artemis.

She's baking cookies one day when Wally speeds in, grin on his face. "Hiya Megs," he cocks his head slightly, inhaling. "Mm~, whatcha cookin' good lookin'?"

She glances up from where she's rolling a second tray of croissants and smiles carefully. "Surprise."

"Betcha I can guess."

M'gann laughs quietly, pushing hair behind her ear. "Feel free." When she glances back down, the smile fades. Wally frowns, but doesn't say anything.

Robin chooses to walk in then, Cassie and Connor by his side. "—and it's real easy. I can teach you, if you'd like."

"That'd be awesome," Cassie remarks, fist-pumping Robin. Wally coughs, and Dick glances up, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to a movie," Connor answers. Wally notices that he sounds a little bit happier than normal. Robin nods and asks, "You two wanna come? Arty and Kal are comin' too."

Wally turns to look at M'gann, but the Martian's back is turned and a fresh tray of croissants are on the counter. Cassie skips over, plucking one from the tray and taking a bite, fanning at her mouth. "These are pretty good," she tells M'gann, dropping the pastry onto the counter top, "Very hot though."

"That's usually how it works." M'gann mutters, and Cassie furrows her brows at the Martian. She glances at Robin and Connor. They both shrug, but Connor looks a little annoyed.

"So anyway," Robin turns to Wally then, a small smile on his face. Wally feels a flutter in his stomach and a blush heats his neck. "You want to come to the movies?"

"Yeah, sure," he grins. Rob turns to M'gann, "What about you Megan?"

"No thank you."

Wally notices her shoulders tense, and when Robin looks at him, he merely shrugs. "'kay, we'll be back later." Cassie and Connor leave the room first, muttering under their breath. Robin gives Wally another look.

"I'll meet you guys there," he whispers, and Robin nods. When the Boy Wonder leaves the room, Wally watches M'gann's shoulders slump. She lets out a breath and turns back around.

"You should go," she encourages. M'gann tries to smile, but it ends up looking like a grimace.

"Megan—"

"Please…just leave me…alone." She turns away from him. But Wally was never one to back down, so he runs over to her, hand on her shoulder. "Megan, do you wanna talk?"

"Robin will be waiting," Megan whispers, turning to look at him. She gives him a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "He really wanted you to go, you know."

Wally knows that Megan is having trouble adjusting to Cassie. Kaldur had mentions to Robin who (after being tickled) told Wally, that she had 'talked' to Kaldur. About Cassie. And Superboy.

"I know," Wally answers, hand tightening on her shoulder. "But if _you_ want, I can stay here and we can watch movies instead. I mean, Rob and I can always go see a movie…"

Megan narrows her eyes slightly, and then looks back to Wally. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not one bit, beautiful." He smiles, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Thank you," she murmurs, and Wally nods, returning her smile.


	19. Keep The Nightmares At Bay

**This is for Rie! It's not really shippy, but if you want to see it that way, then go right ahead!**

* * *

><p>The knock on his door surprises Conner. He sits in his bed for a few moments, debating whether he should get up and answer it or not. What if it's Batman and he finds out Superman wants to talk to him? Or M'gann asking him to try another cookie? He likes the girl, but if she shoves another recipe down his throat he thinks he'll cry.<p>

But Conner realizes how dumb that is because it is about 3:14 in the morning. And Superman is probably busy and Megan is likely to be asleep.

Exhaling, Conner throws his blankets back and walks to the door. The person is still knocking; has been for the two minutes Conner was debating opening the door, and he thinks maybe it's—

"Oh, Kon, hey can I uh…could I stay in here tonight, maybe, please?"

Wally.

The redhead stares up at Conner, Batman doll clutched tightly in his arms, pale chest even paler than normal. His green eyes are bright, maybe a little too bright, and Conner thinks back to when they were fighting Psimon, and how Psimon had invaded his head and brought forth all of Wally's bad memories. Or at least that's what Batman had told the team.

Conner nods, stepping to the side, allowing Wally entrance. The speedster continues to talk, "Well normally I'd ask Rob to stay with him or sometimes if I'm at home and have a—I mean if I can't sleep I'll talk to my turtle, or I'll run to see Roy, but since Rob's back in Gotham doing the Batman and Robin thing and Velocity is back at home doin' the turtle thing and _Roy_ is off in Star City being Red Arrow,-" he pauses, clutches the Batman plushie closer and looks at Superboy with a small smile. "I figured you're the next best thing!"

Wally makes himself comfortable in Conner's bed, pulling the blankets tight around him. When Conner doesn't move from his position near the door, Wally cocks his head. "Uh Kon? Are you comin'?"

It takes a few seconds, but Conner nods, shuffling towards the bed. Wally smiles slightly when Conner lies down next to him. He hears Wally exhale softly next to him, and tenses when a soft, freckled arm wraps around his middle. When he realises he isn't about to be attacked, he touches Wally's hand.

"What was it like, earlier?" Conner asks, and yeah, it's rude, but he wants to know. Wally's hand moves up and down his stomach very slightly, but Conner's belly warms and his heart hearts a little when Wally buries his face in Conner's arm.

"Um. It was. It was…bad; awful, really." Wally shudders, his hand clenching in Conner's shirt. So he touches the speedster's hand, holding it in his own, hoping it comforts Wally. The redhead seems calmer, and Superboy feels his lips moving against his skin, barely touching it. "All the times I got…kidnapped or held hostage or…or hurt. I saw when you all got hurt and when Rob—when Grundy _snapped_ Rob's leg like it was…-was _nothing._ And I could hear you all screaming, yelling for Psimon to stop but he _wouldn't_ and he turned the screams into—into _nightmares_ and…" Wally shudders again, and Conner feels wetness on his arm.

He turns slowly, Wally's hand falling to the bed, and when the speedster looks at the pillow, red heating his cheeks, Conner ignores him. He throws an arm across Wally's waist and tugs him close, squishing his arms in between them.

"They won't hurt you anymore," Conner's nodding, trying to convince _himself_ that they can protect Wally.

But then Wally murmurs, "You can't say that. You can't say that because it isn't _true—" _and his fists pull Conner closer, clenched in his shirt again. And Conner _knows_ they can't keep him safe. He _knows_ that Wally will run off and probably get himself hurt or _worse,_ but if it helps Wally sleep, he'll lie.

"It is true," Conner murmurs, shutting his eyes. "I'm going to protect you."

Wally chuckles carefully, knocking his forehead against Conner's invulnerable skin. "You're such a big _brother,"_ he's giggling now, his own arm going around Conner's waist, fists tangling in the blankets behind him. Conner wonders if being called a big brother is something bad, but when Wally whispers, "I've always wanted a big brother…"

And Conner thinks that being a big brother won't be _too_ bad.


End file.
